New Life to Live
by RevSue
Summary: Based on the movies, events of the movies and beyond, particularly Joseph & Clarisse's romance, from Charlotte's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life to Live 

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction. I also had a lot of help from my friends Denise and Kathy for the ending of this story, which you'll see when I get it written!_

Chapter 1 

Charlotte, her heart thumping wildly with excitement, struggled to maintain a composed air as she followed the Queen of Genovia onto the royal jet, Genovia One. In her thirty-one years of life, this was to be her first time flying, her first visit to the country of her mother's birth, her first permanent job. No wonder she was elated! And having known the queen now for over six weeks, Charlotte was convinced she was going to be completely happy working as her Majesty's personal assistant. She could hardly believe her good fortune! Her superior of the Genovian Attaché Corps in the San Francisco branch had stressed that it was NOT good fortune, but rather her hard work over the years finally paying off, but Charlotte wasn't so sure. All she knew was that when she had heard the Queen of Genovia needed an aide for the time she was in America, Charlotte had applied for the post and concentrated on pouring all her energies into doing her absolute best so that she would be highly recommended. 

A week before the queen had arrived, Joseph, the Head of Security for the royal family, had come to San Francisco and interviewed Charlotte on the queen's behalf. Charlotte had liked the man instantly, and her admiration for him had only deepened during the past weeks. She had been informed by some of the other staff that she was to be wary of his interest, as he was said to be quite a lady's man, but Charlotte had only found him unfailingly polite and courteous. Joseph had never indicated by word or look that he was interested in her in that way, not that she WANTED him to be, of course. Still, he WAS a very fascinating man, and she had never had the experience of having a man court her. Lying in bed at night the first few weeks of her new job, she had wondered sadly if she were really that insipid that not even someone supposedly known for chasing many women would pay special attention to her. During the days, however, if she had ever happened to meet Joseph's eyes, she invariably saw the warm twinkle in them directed towards her, and she would bask in his obvious approval. Yes, Charlotte thought highly of Joseph, and knew she had him to thank for suggesting to Queen Clarisse that, since she was so impressed with Charlotte's organizational skills, Charlotte should be approached and offered a post as the queen's aide on a permanent basis in Genovia. 

As for the queen herself, Charlotte adored her Majesty. In the beginning, she had seemed very formal and almost curt with the staff around her and even her grand-daughter, but Charlotte had known instinctively that underneath the seemingly cold and formal exterior was a woman terrified of losing the last of her family. Occasionally Charlotte wondered if she knew that only because she recognized the emotions. She herself was alone in the world now that her mother had died last year.

Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Joseph had skillfully drawn Charlotte's entire life history from her either during the first interview or from various talks over the past few weeks, and had passed the information on to the queen. Now both knew as much as Charlotte herself did about the girl's past. Charlotte's father had never been in the picture -- she had never even known his name. Charlotte's mother had fled Genovia as a young girl, pregnant with Charlotte and cast off from her family. She had changed her name to Kutaway, since that is how she had felt at the time, and had never spoken of family again, nor kept anything that might have given Charlotte a clue as to heritage other than that she was originally from Genovia. Rather than completely disregard the country of her birth, however, Charlotte's mother had encouraged Charlotte to learn what she could about Genovia, and to apply for the Genovian Attaché Corps when she was through university.

Now, as she looked over the dignitaries flying back to Genovia with the queen, Charlotte almost gulped. Her major ally, Joseph, was not on board, as he was to remain with the princess until her school year finished in a couple of weeks. Genovia's prime minister, Sebastian Motaz, was sitting ahead with his wife and young daughter. Because of her attention to even such small details as the type of pillow Mrs. Motaz liked, the prime minister's wife had praised Charlotte for helping make the stay in San Francisco such an enjoyable one. Mr. Motaz had been Charlotte's mainstay during the early part of the Independence Day Ball two nights ago when Joseph had gone searching for the princess, and Queen Clarisse had been anxiously awaiting news, as had all the other guests. He had helped stall the reporters and had kept the von Trokens at a distance. So even though Joseph was not returning to Genovia just yet, Charlotte was thankful she had some allies available should something go wrong in the foreign country which was to become her home. 

Lord and Lady Fricker were on board as well, and it looked as though Lord Fricker was already half asleep. Charlotte sighed. She couldn't understand anyone who would drink enough to not know where he was most of the time. She felt very sorry for his long-suffering wife, who had been the one to beg Charlotte for help before the State Dinner -- asking Charlotte to take his glass from him before sending him in for supper. She had told Charlotte to just say to him, "Remember what happened at the Winter Dinner?" and that had worked. Charlotte never HAD heard what had happened at that supper but she decided she really didn't want to know. The Frickers were not likely to be a problem, not like some couples she already had been warned to watch carefully. 

The 'villains' of the piece, Baron Siegfried von Troken and his wife, were also aboard, obviously quite upset that Genovia was still entrusted to the Renaldi family, now that Princess Mia had accepted the throne. Charlotte, however, was a little concerned, having overheard the Baron say to his wife the night of the Independence Day Ball, "One day, you WILL be queen. There are still five years before this supposed princess reaches her majority. Anything can happen in that time. We can make certain of it." Shuddering at the thought of the von Troken's ruling any country, Charlotte resolved to be extra vigilant when it came to watching the ambitious couple in this period waiting for the Princess to attain her majority. 

In spite of all the intrigues, Charlotte was still thrilled that she had the opportunity to be a part of Genovia's history. Her eyes travelled over the dignitaries ahead of her. The most important person on board, of course, was the queen herself. Charlotte eyed the curtain behind which the queen was seated in privacy, and once again rejoiced that it would be her job to assist Queen Clarisse in whatever ways she could to make the royal life an easier one to bear. Well, her job ... and Joseph's. At least, Charlotte thought that Joseph had more than a professional interest in the queen, and she couldn't believe that any woman would be impervious to his charm, not even a queen. 

No one else seemed to have noticed what Charlotte had seen after only two weeks at the embassy with the queen in residence. Charlotte had been the one to walk in unnoticed on Joseph and the queen when they were dancing privately following one of the princess' dance lessons. Charlotte had been privy to Joseph's anxiety and deep concern when the queen and the princess had taken a day off to tour San Francisco by themselves. Charlotte had seen the growing intimacy between the two as Joseph had aided his queen any way he could with her grand-daughter, acting as a mediator much of the time. Charlotte had noticed occasional looks full of desire Joseph had given Queen Clarisse when he thought no one could see, and she had glimpsed reciprocal looks from the queen when Queen Clarisse thought herself unseen. Charlotte had seen the two dancing at the Independence Day Ball, and had seen them leaving together near the end. She had seen Joseph take the queen's hand and kiss it just before they turned the corner and disappeared from view. She knew no one else had seen them, because the maids had never mentioned anything. A secret romance was definitely something the maids would have delighted in sharing with everyone in the consulate. Of course, there was always the possibility that Charlotte was wrong. Perhaps they were only very good friends. Time would tell. Only that morning the cook and her helper had been giggling about Joseph and one of the queen's temporary ladies' maids having been seen in the garden late last night, very close together.

Charlotte sighed and settled herself more firmly in the airplane seat. Joseph had wished HER a pleasant good night, even though she would have been delighted to go out to the garden, and had even daringly mentioned that she had seen one of the queen's scarves out there, and that perhaps they should fetch it. Joseph had merely smiled and said he thought he could manage to locate and retrieve a scarf on his own. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Charlotte decided she had to forget trying to get Joseph interested in her. It was painfully obvious that he was not going to ever think of her in that way, nor she should care. She was going to Genovia to do a job, not to find a boyfriend! According to her mother, love was vastly over-rated anyway. 

The smooth ride in the royal jet lulled Charlotte to sleep. 

To be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

In all the excitement about being in Genovia for the first time, and working with the queen, Charlotte was almost bewildered to find herself one of the most sought-after young women in the palace in the next three weeks. She was overwhelmed by invitations out and by small attentions from so many of the men on the staff. Claiming newness and a need to acclimatize herself to life in a different country, Charlotte begged for time. By the time Joseph arrived with the princess, she had begun to accept some of the invitations to see more of Pyrus, and had found herself the unwilling and rather embarrassed subject of some of the maids' gossip. She could only hope that the queen never heard some of the wild stories that were being circulated. 

It was only a few days after Princess Mia's arrival with her mother and friends that Joseph approached Charlotte and warned her gently and hesitantly about certain men in the palace. "Many of them are good men, but in such a large place, I really can't know everyone. I don't want to see you hurt, Charlotte." he said earnestly. 

She smiled softly at him and laid her hand on his. "It's all right, Joseph. I won't get carried away." 

"Good," he replied, covering her hand with his. "Because I care about you, you know." 

"Thanks," Charlotte said, basking in the feeling of her hand in his. He really was a very dear man, but he wasn't for her. She knew that, now more than ever. He had only been back for three days, but she had already seen some of his interactions with Queen Clarisse, and the connection between the two was very obvious to her, no matter how blind the rest of the populace of Genovia could be! Perhaps it was because she was an outsider, but Charlotte was convinced that Joseph and the queen were more than good friends. Still, it was more than her job was worth to mention anything to anyone. 

Although the young princess was to have moved permanently to Genovia to continue her princess lessons, it soon became obvious to everyone that she was unhappy after her friends returned to San Francisco. Her mother didn't appear to be very comfortable either, living in the palace which she had rejected fifteen years earlier. 

Charlotte was walking behind mother and daughter one day, and she overheard the woman saying to the princess, "I never wanted to live this kind of life, Mia! That's why your father and I were divorced. He felt that it was his duty to return here, and although he didn't want to leave me, and especially not YOU, his love for Genovia was stronger than his love for one woman." 

"That's what Grandma said," Mia said slowly. "Mom? Does this mean you want to go home?" 

"I have to, Mia. My life is in San Francisco. I ... well, Patrick is urging me to come back ..." 

The princess groaned and covered her face. "I don't want to hear that, Mom! He's my TEACHER!" 

"Oh, but Mia, he's so ..." The other woman stopped, realizing suddenly that Charlotte was nearby. 

Murmuring an apology, Charlotte hurried past the two. She had heard enough, however, to understand when, one evening a few days later, the queen pushed the papers she was to sign aside and said mournfully, "She's leaving me, Charlotte. She says she wants to return to San Francisco with her mother. Not forever, of course, but until she is twenty-one." 

"That seems fair enough," Charlotte commented hesitantly. "You need her here more when she is queen rather than as the princess." 

"But how will she learn being so far away?" Queen Clarisse whispered, as if unaware that Charlotte was listening. 

"Your Majesty?" Joseph knocked on the office door and stepped in when bidden. "I understand that Princess Mia has chosen to return to America to finish her education. Shall I order security for her?" 

Charlotte backed away carefully, trying to efface herself as the queen's anguished blue eyes turned to the compelling figure of the Head of Security. 

"Please," the queen requested. Suddenly her gaze was on Charlotte, and Charlotte froze guiltily. "Charlotte? You ... you don't want to leave too, do you? You aren't ready to return home?" 

"Oh, no! No, I love it here!" Charlotte assured her majesty. 

"From what I understand, Charlotte is finding that her home is here," Joseph smiled. 

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. There's nothing for me back in America." 

"Have you found family here?" the queen asked with interest. 

Charlotte was surprised that the queen knew her story, but when she glanced at Joseph, he had a faint, shame-faced air about him. She smiled to indicate that she forgave his indiscretion, then confessed, "No. I have no way of knowing how to start the search." 

"I suspect if we began the search the year you were born, and discovered which young girls left Genovia in the nine months preceding that date, we would have a good idea," Joseph said calmly, "However, that would be something you would need to do carefully, and with a great deal of aforethought. No, what I meant was that Charlotte here is making her mark on the hearts of the male population in the palace right now. I was not speaking of the past at all." 

Charlotte flushed when she encountered the queen's surprised look. "Joseph likes to joke around. I think he's very wrong about me. Excuse me, your Majesty," she said hastily, and made good her escape from the office, slipping past the guards who were engrossed in a game. 

Early the next morning, Charlotte made her way back to the office, and, seeing that the guards were looking the other way, she went in quietly -- to find Joseph moving quickly away from the queen who was looking a little flustered. Charlotte, wanting to break the tension in the room, said, "I think you had better transfer those two out there." 

"Why?" asked Joseph. 

Charlotte smiled. "They're not doing their job. They're more interested in their cards. I don't think they saw me leave last night OR return just now! I hope they notice when the queen arrives and leaves, since she is the important one to watch." 

"You are important too, Charlotte." Joseph said, and Charlotte felt a pang as she thought of what it would be like to have someone say that to her, and mean it personally, lovingly. 

Queen Clarisse passed her the diplomatic envelope, asking for it to be sent off immediately and Charlotte asked if either wanted anything from the kitchen as she was heading that way for breakfast. 

"No, thanks," Joseph said, absently. 

"Nothing for me, thank you. I must get back to my suite. Olivia and Priscilla will be frantic, not to mention Maurice. I usually take him for a walk early in the morning." Queen Clarisse said. 

The guards sprang to attention when Joseph opened the door, and he quirked an eyebrow at Charlotte who merely grinned and rolled her eyes back at him. "I'll get this off right away," she said, waving up the slim envelope, "then have breakfast. I'll see you later." 

It was the day after Princess Mia and her mother left Genovia that Charlotte realized the queen had NOT been seen leaving the office that one night. The guards hadn't even seen her entering, and had assumed that Charlotte had been alone until Joseph had shown up. As far as the guards were concerned, Joseph and Charlotte had spent the entire night in the office alone, with not much paperwork to show for it. The maids were all agog with the information when Charlotte arrived in the kitchen for her breakfast one morning a few days later. Carla teased her about being with Joseph despite the obvious age difference, while Priscilla giggled and said that she was with Charlotte -- Joseph was HOT! His age didn't matter in the slightest! 

Rather startled, Charlotte began, "But that was the night he was with ..." then she stopped abruptly. With the comments being made, the last thing she should do was to say that it had been the queen who had been alone with Joseph! 

Carla nodded knowingly. "I know, you don't want it to be known that you and he are an item. I won't say a thing. You have my word." 

Priscilla nodded. "Mine, too," but her grin was mischievous. "More power to you if you CAN bring Joseph up to snuff and slip a leash over him! It isn't fair that the best fish in the sea get away! You go, girl, and I hope you hook him!" she urged as she left the kitchen. 

Somehow, Charlotte was not surprised when she heard the ensuing rumours circulating that she and Joseph were having an affair. She said nothing to either deny or confirm it when asked, merely saying, "No comment." The only thing she hoped was that neither the queen nor Joseph would hear about the ridiculous accusation. She wondered vaguely if she might lose her job over it, then dismissed the thought. Nonsense! 

That afternoon, Charlotte realized that surmising that Joseph wouldn't hear something that affected him so directly was a silly assumption. He confronted her in the hallway when no one else was around. His scowl was ferocious, but thankfully it was not directed at her. 

"Really, Joseph, it's all right with ME if people think that about us," she said, her face lightly flushed when he demanded if she had heard the gossip and why she hadn't denied it. "Actually, I, well, there's a bit of ... safety, I guess you could say. Other men aren't bothering me as much. I ... I don't mind. But of course I understand if YOU ..." 

"Silly child! You could do far better than ME if looking for a protector! I DO hope you don't fancy yourself in love with me or anything as foolish as that!" The fury in his eyes had died, and his intent gaze was suddenly kind as he held her hands tightly. 

Surprising both him and herself, Charlotte stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Dear Joe, I really like you. But you're safe from me, too. I'm NOT in love with you, or anyone else." 

As she turned away from him, she caught sight of one of the maids from the kitchen that morning as she whisked out of sight, and Charlotte sighed. Really, scandals and rumours were so easy to start, and so often very, very wrong! A sudden thought made Charlotte look back at Joseph, her eyes wide. "The queen hasn't heard these rumours, has she?" 

"I am unable to answer that right now," he said gravely. "However, she does not listen to idle talk willingly." 

"Oh dear. You think she HAS heard. Are you going to be able to talk with her? I won't see her until late this afternoon." 

"I regret to say that she is presently occupied with the envoy from Denmark, and then Sebastian Motaz has requested an audience. I will not likely be in the position to speak privately with her today." 

Charlotte sighed. She could hope the queen wouldn't hear, but she was afraid it was a vain hope. Sure enough, that afternoon as they were working in the office and the queen was signing the innumerable papers Charlotte had received from the newest diplomatic pouch, Charlotte realized Queen Clarisse was uncharacteristically silent and rather abrupt. Charlotte hesitated, then daringly asked if the queen was behaving differently because of what she had heard. Queen Clarisse tried to dissemble, but Charlotte, not wanting to make the queen admit anything aloud, quickly explained that Joseph had merely been helping her sort out some things. "I'm really NOT in love with him, nor he with me. It's all crazy! There's nothing between us like that!" 

Queen Clarisse's smile was rather crooked. "You know, I have heard that Americans can be called crazy at times. Obviously Genovians are the same." 

Wanting desperately to clear the air, to make sure the queen realized how impossible the rumours were, Charlotte spoke even more daringly, "Besides, the night that they were saying I spent with Joseph? He actually has the best alibi of all. You, your Majesty." 

"What? Oh, no, Charlotte, I ... oh. Oh, I see. THAT was the night in question? But you were here, weren't you, Charlotte? You were with us." 

"Yes, I was. The guards saw me coming the first time in the evening and going the second time, the next morning." 

"The second time? I'm afraid I don't understand." Queen Clarisse looked bewildered. "Why are people saying you and he are an item, and that you were ... well, TOGETHER that night? Why does everyone ...? Just because they didn't see you leave that evening, and assumed you had stayed?" Suddenly she understood. "They didn't see ME come in that evening, did they? And if I remember correctly, they were rather occupied with something when I left. So they assumed that you and Joseph ... Oh, Charlotte, you took the blame on purpose, didn't you? You allowed everyone to think that you and Joseph are having an affair ... to cover for me! Why?" 

"Well, my reputation doesn't matter, does it?" 

"Oh, Charlotte!" 

"It certainly doesn't matter as much as yours does, your Majesty." 

For a moment there was silence, then the queen said carefully, "Are you saying that you think my reputation would be compromised had people known I was in the office that night? Charlotte, I DO work there often at night, as you well know, and Joseph IS my Head of Security. There are times we have business to discuss." 

"I'm not saying anything, your Majesty," Charlotte said quickly, blushing furiously. "I was just explaining myself." 

"Hmmm." The queen's murmur of agreement was speculative, then she shook herself. "Well, no matter. There is much to be done, and we simply cannot waste any more time on such nonsense!" 

To Be Continued ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Through the fall months, Charlotte settled more thoroughly into life in the palace in Genovia. Still being more shy and reserved than many others who worked there, it wasn't long before she had the reputation of being 'choosy'. Talk still circulated from time to time linking her romantically with Joseph, since he no longer was seen in the sole company of anyone else other than Charlotte and the queen. Charlotte kept her own counsel about that, satisfied that at least Queen Clarisse and Joseph knew the truth. Her job, which she was discovering to be more and more fascinating every day, kept her much too busy to lament her lack of love life or, indeed, her lack of family. The more she delved into Genovian life when dealing with the queen's business affairs, the more she wondered about her heritage, but she really didn't have a lot of time to devote to her search. Knowing that Joseph would help should she ever decide to try to locate her mother's family seemed to be enough at this point. 

One autumn afternoon, Charlotte arrived early at the library where she was to meet with Queen Clarisse to attend to some charity organizational matters. Having a few moments at her disposal, Charlotte began to look around more. She discovered that a full-length curtain on one side hid a small alcove with some quite interesting-looking books. She was crouched on the floor examining them, holding the curtain back for extra light, when she heard voices at the door and the knob turning. Panicking, convinced she was not supposed to be where she was, Charlotte dropped the curtain into place and remained hidden, peering out through the crack between the material and the wall to see who was coming in. It was Joseph and the queen.

They looked around, and a puzzled Queen Clarisse said, "Charlotte is supposed to meet me here. I do hope she hasn't forgotten." 

"I doubt it. You know how she loves this job." 

"Does she really? You know, Joseph, I don't tell her often enough, but she is the sweetest girl! I just love her. I only wish I could help her find her family." 

"If she doesn't want to find them, there's no reason for you to help. It IS her call." 

"Yes, but ..." 

"Clarisse, my dear, we're alone right now. Could we possibly take a few moments for ourselves?" 

Charlotte's eyes widened. She could almost feel the intensity charging the air between the two. 

The queen touched his cheek gently. "A few moments, Joseph, is really all I can spare. I'm so sorry..." 

Their kiss was sweet, unrestrained. Charlotte blinked, knowing she should not be watching, knowing she should let them know she was here, knowing she would never dream of letting either of them know she had discovered their secret. 

Joseph smoothed a thumb across Queen Clarisse's bottom lip, the action rawly sensual in Charlotte's view. "Here we go again," he said.

'Again?' thought Charlotte, her heart pounding. 

"Umm," the queen sighed deeply, her eyes closed. 

"Should I apologize for being so familiar with her Majesty?" his mouth now found the queen's ear, but even though he whispered, Charlotte could hear him clearly. 

"No," the queen murmured, arching her neck for him to kiss her throat. 

"Is it all right if we try again, then?" 

She didn't answer, but this time leaned in and kissed him. With a hand at the back of her neck, he deepened the kiss, the only sounds in the room the quickening of their breaths.

Charlotte scrunched her eyes closed and bit her lip hard, clenching her hand on the bookshelf to help balance herself. Her legs were becoming very cramped in the crouched position, but she was too scared to move for fear of revealing her presence. She had no idea how either Joseph or the queen would react to her finding them in such intimate circumstances! 

Then footsteps could be heard, and a brisk knock came on the door. The queen sprang back from Joseph, smoothing her hands across her skirt. "Yes?" she called out in a surprisingly steady voice. 

"Your Majesty? I'm very sorry to bother you, but the new security guard just arrived, and we were wondering if you knew where Joseph might be." The housekeeper, Mrs. Cowt, only opened the door a crack. "He and Charlotte were last seen out in the garden about half an hour ago, but now the garden is empty." 

Joseph moved soundlessly to the French doors and let himself out onto the balcony, nodding to Clarisse who waited only a second before stepping towards the door and fully opening it to confront Mrs. Cowt face-to-face. "I was supposed to meet Charlotte here in a few minutes to go over some papers. Perhaps she might have some idea where Joseph can be found," she suggested. "As Charlotte isn't here yet, however, she could still be in the office. I'll come along with you there." 

The two left, and Charlotte sagged against the bookcase for a moment before straightening up and slowly working the cramps out of her legs then stepping out of the alcove. So it was true! She had been right to suspect that Joseph and the queen were more than mere friends. A smile spread across her face. How wonderful! She planned to help them all she could to keep this relationship a secret, if that was what they wished. 

O o O o O o O o O o 

At the winter castle over the Christmas period, Charlotte was not quite as busy as she had been while still in Pyrus. After refusing countless invitations in the city, she finally agreed to spending more time with the new security guard, who went by the nickname of Shades. He was Genovian by birth, but had spent most of his growing-up years in Los Angeles, California, so he and Charlotte had much in common, being from the same state if not the same city. His father was a movie director, and until deciding he wanted to learn more about the security business from Joseph, who he had met in San Francisco, Shades had dabbled in acting and directing himself. He kept trying to tell Charlotte that she was a natural and should try acting as well, making Charlotte laugh until she cried at the thought. 

"There is no way I will ever get up in front of a movie camera!" she declared finally, one afternoon when they were sitting on a loveseat in the hallway of the winter castle, partially hidden by large arrangements of poinsettias. "I'm much too shy for that! Who would ever want to see ME in a movie? My life isn't at all interesting to anyone but me!" 

"Ah, but the whole point of acting is that you're NOT 'you' on film -- you're someone else entirely! But Charlotte, you've got good bone structure, and you're pretty ... you'd film well! Trust me." 

"Hmmm. I've heard about movie directors and casting couches, and I don't think I'm interested. And as for trusting you, hardly!" she scoffed. "You treat me like your kid sister!" 

"So? Can't I act big-brotherly towards you?" 

"I guess so." 

"Hey, Charlotte, what do you know about Joseph and her Majesty? I've heard all the stories about YOU and Joseph, and I don't buy them for a minute. I know you, I think, better than everyone else around here, it seems. So tell me ... have they got something really hot going?" 

"Why would I tell you?" Charlotte asked demurely. "You're a security guard. You're privy to lots of information about Joseph that I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be sneaky and spy on everyone?" 

Shades rolled his eyes. "Give me a break! If you don't want to say anything, just tell me!" 

"I don't want to say anything." 

"Why not?" Now he began wheedling, sliding his arm around Charlotte's shoulders. "Come on, you can tell ME, can't you? I won't breathe a word. Promise. Scout's honour, and all that. I'll even get Dad to put you in his next picture ..." 

"Shades, I am NOT going to say anything! I love this job, and if Queen Clarisse ever heard that I spent my time gossiping about her love life ..." 

"Ah!" Shades pounced on her words. "So even though she's a widow, she HAS a love life?" 

Charlotte was about to answer when the queen's voice was heard, and Joseph's deep voice answering. In a moment, the two appeared around the corner not far from the loveseat, but they didn't notice Shades and Charlotte as they were too busy arguing about something. 

Joseph stopped the queen and swung her to face him, brushing his hands down the queen's shoulders, and along her arms. "What has happened to us these past few months, Clarisse?" 

The queen shook her head. Joseph's mouth tightened, and Charlotte realized he was frustrated by the queen's silence. Queen Clarisse obviously noticed his reaction, too, because she began to speak passionately. "Joseph, can't we be ... _friends_ ... without all these details? The past is really not something I enjoy talking about. You know I must think instead of the future." 

"I'm interested in the future, too, but is friendship really all you want from our relationship, Clarisse? Personally, I think the potential is there for something a whole lot more." His hands slid down to her hips, pulling her closer as his mouth covered hers.

"Whoa!" Shades breathed into Charlotte's ear as they froze on the loveseat. "If we're caught here, we're dead! BOTH of us!" 

Stealthily, the two slid off the loveseat and eased in behind the poinsettias, trying not to make a sound, even though the others were preoccupied, to say the least. 

As Joseph deepened the kiss, his hands moved to the queen's breasts, and Charlotte saw her draw back slightly and capture his hands in hers as she whispered, brokenly, "Joseph, oh, Joseph, I knew this was going to happen. But, well, everything is just so complicated already, without us getting too involved. Joseph, as much as I like you ... I ... I think it would be better if we don't ... just until the ... situation ... with Mia is resolved, and see how we feel then." 

"Right," Joseph managed to say. "You're right, of course."

Charlotte winced inwardly at the pain in his voice. She once more fervently wished she had not been around to witness this. Shades gripped her hand, and she flashed a look at him, seeing the regret in his eyes, too. 

"Joseph," now Queen Clarisse's voice was soft. "Joseph, you must know that no man has ever made me feel the way you just did -- as if I were the most cherished woman in the world. I don't know quite how you did it, but you did. I ... I can't bear to think of ever losing you." 

"Your Majesty," he spoke formally, even as he brushed a light hand down her cheek, "you can never lose me. You are mine to cherish always." 

The queen bent her head for a moment in acquiescence, then the two proceeded down the hallway, never noticing Shades and Charlotte behind the poinsettias. 

When they were gone, Charlotte drew in a deep breath, then turned to Shades. "If I hear any one say ONE WORD about this, I'm going to hold you responsible!" 

Still looking rather shaken, Shades nodded. "I won't say anything. I already promised, remember? Besides ... it sounds like nothing much is going to happen until Princess Mia is queen ..." 

Charlotte got to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "Well, I suppose I had better get back to work. See you later, Shades." 

"See you, Charlotte," and the two friends separated. 

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Over the next four years, Charlotte grew more and more accustomed to life in Genovia. Naturally whenever the queen went to San Francisco to visit her grand-daughter, Charlotte went with her, but she was beginning to find that Genovia had entwined itself in her heartstrings even more than had the city of her birth. She was friendly with Shades, but neither had shown any desire to deepen their friendship, as Shades was as occupied with learning Joseph's job as Charlotte was helping the queen. 

The only time Charlotte wondered about her own history was one summer day when she was sitting in on one of Princess Mia's lessons with the queen. Mia had been asking about her father, and the queen had given her a few more details. Charlotte's mind had wandered at that point, wondering who her father might have been ... and who her MOTHER really was. 

"Charlotte?"

Suddenly becoming aware that Princess Mia was staring at her, Charlotte flushed. "Yes, your Highness? I'm sorry, I was ..." 

"It's okay. I was just wondering about your fa ..." 

Queen Clarisse cleared her throat, and interrupted quickly, "Mia, a princess NEVER asks personal questions unless it is obvious that the other person really wants to talk." 

The princess flushed miserably. "Sorry, Charlotte. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to ask ..." 

"It's all right, your Highness. I ..." Charlotte shot a quick glance at the queen. She had forgotten that Joseph had obviously told the queen that Charlotte didn't know who her father was. "Like you, I never knew my father. Unlike you, I never heard from him, either. My mother never told me his name." She suppressed the truth that her mother had never revealed HER real name, either! 

"You know, it's funny. There were a couple of other girls who didn't have fathers when I was little. I remember we used to pretend our fathers were movie stars or famous athletes or something. I never thought of mine being a prince, though." Princess Mia spoke thoughtfully. 

"I wondered, too, when I was little," Charlotte nodded. "I never thought he might be a prince, either. I used to hope he would come to find us, but when I said something like that to my mother, she shook her head and said that would never happen." 

"Do you think he knew about you?" the princess asked, after a moment, ignoring her grandmother's sudden movement and renewed throat-clearing at the personal question. 

"I don't know," Charlotte looked down, pondering the question. "I really don't know. I think I hope he didn't, because if he DID, then it meant he didn't care enough to come." She found suddenly and rather surprisingly that she didn't want to think about him, it hurt too much. She surreptitiously eyed her watch, glad to see that the scheduled lesson time was almost up and that they all had something to do. 

"Or that he couldn't." Suddenly the queen joined the conversation. "Perhaps he was unable to leave Genovia. He may have known about you and WANTED to come, but couldn't." 

"Yeah, or he might even be dead," the princess added. 

"MIA!" her grandmother moaned. 

Charlotte chuckled, uncrossing her ankles and coming gracefully to her feet. "Never mind, your Majesty. I really don't mind. Believe me, I have thought all the same things. However, it is time for you to meet with the envoy from Spain, and I believe the princess has a riding lesson scheduled." 

O o O o O o 

During her third year in Genovia, Charlotte began attending the queen's audiences in the throne room, and had a slight battle with Joseph over whether or not she should continue to use the mini tape-recorder he had first provided for her in the San Franciscan consulate. Charlotte maintained that it took too long, even with the use of the palace dicta-typing machines, to convert the notes to something easily referred to later. She insisted that she didn't want any 'state-of-the-art' cameras or recorders, that a simple clipboard suited her needs best. Joseph finally gave in, sardonically telling her to make sure she never ran out of ink or paper, and to be especially careful about leaving her notes lying around for anyone to read.

Having lost that battle with Charlotte, Joseph next insisted that Charlotte be equipped with the new headset and microphone that the security team was experimenting with. The queen herself was not entirely happy with them, never knowing when anyone wearing the headset spoke was responding to her or to a disembodied voice through the earphone. Not being able to come up with a plausible excuse, and finding that at times it DID come in handing when trying to keep track of the queen's whereabouts and the placement of the security team, Charlotte rather reluctantly agreed to the headset and wore it occasionally when she was on duty. 

During the throne room sessions, Charlotte was gratified to see the change in the queen and in the way the people reacted to that change. The first few times, it seemed that Queen Clarisse was very gracious, but held herself aloof from most of the problems, not letting them touch her personally. Charlotte supposed that was because it would be impossibly difficult to allow another's problems to become personal, but as time went on, she realized that the change was more in the queen herself. After careful scrutiny, Charlotte decided that the queen was unsure of her reception, and it was her refusal to allow her nervousness full sway which caused her to appear somewhat distant. The queen was, however, genuinely interested in the people, and with her more frequent audiences than King Rupert had ever held, Queen Clarisse was gradually building up public support in the country.

She also attended some of the Parliament sessions at the queen's request, so that she could make notes as she sat inconspicuously in the back benches. She grew to know each of the men who sat in Parliament by name, and recognized many of their idiosyncrasies as belonging to men of ANY culture who spent a lot of time in politics. She chuckled to herself when seeing Lord Palimore dozing a good deal of the time, then awakening and making a pronouncement that had the other Lords sitting up and taking notice of the old man. She managed to stealthily switch Lord Fricker's vodka for water many times, and was amused to see that he rarely noticed. She noted Lord Crowley's love of food and refusal to speak to or of his estranged twin brother. She discussed with the queen the advantages of moving Lord Harmony from his seat at the back of the session room and putting him directly behind Lord Mabrey, one of the more volatile and outspoken members of Parliament. 

Charlotte renewed her acquaintance with the Motaz' at this point, as Mrs. Motaz invited her for dinner a few times. Charlotte found it amusing that the prime minister's wife could be as curious as a kitchen maid in the palace. Mrs. Motaz was trying to subtly find out from Charlotte what her understanding was about the relationship between Joseph and the queen, but Charlotte did not give her any satisfaction. She answered direct questions briefly, but held her tongue at statements that didn't require an answer.

Mrs. Motaz finally laughed and gave up, saying, "I swear, Charlotte, you are worse than a clam! I pry and pry and you don't have any pearls of wisdom to offer me after all my work! Why, you're worse than Sebastian! All HE says is that it's their business, and Charlotte, you KNOW women like me love to hear all the romantic details! Ah well, never mind. My cook tells me that you have been seeing Joseph yourself, so perhaps that is why you do not wish to discuss his emotions with regards to Queen Clarisse." 

Charlotte smiled politely. "Perhaps." 

"But not likely, right? All right, I won't pester any more." 

"Thank you." Charlotte's gratitude was heart-felt. She truly enjoyed visiting with Mrs. Motaz, but she had no intentions of telling anyone what she had seen when it came to Joseph and the queen. She believed that people's private lives should remain that way. She just wished she didn't have to always be the one who SAW those private lives more often than necessary! It made her wonder whether or not she was the only one, besides Shades that one time, who had ever seen Joseph and Queen Clarisse embrace. Certainly they were very circumspect most of the time, yet it was hard to tell where the speculation was coming from had the two in question NOT been seen once or twice! 

Shades himself, near the middle of the fourth year, had declared that he didn't think the queen would be able to keep saying no to Joseph for long. "I think Joseph just needs to seduce her PROPERLY," he said to Charlotte one day. "And he DEFINITELY needs to stay away from YOU!" 

"Are you jealous?" Charlotte taunted him. 

"Hardly. Besides, I know he's too old for you. I don't know why everyone else who keeps saying you two belong together don't realize that!" 

"Oh, but he's really HOT, Shades. Women and girls of all ages fawn over him." she continued to tease. 

"Come off it, Charlotte! You KNOW you're not interested in him!" 

"Hmm, I don't know about that," she mused. "There's really no one ELSE here in the palace quite as interesting as Joseph, you know." 

Shades almost choked on his indignation, then growled as Charlotte erupted into giggles. "Anyway, back to what I was saying, if Joseph had the queen begging from just a kiss or two, think what he could do if he REALLY decided to lay siege to her and break down the ivory tower she's hiding in." 

Charlotte sobered quickly. "Talk like that will get you into a lot of trouble, Shades, my boy. Maybe you should learn something more from Joseph than security. Perhaps a bit of his suave behaviour." She turned on her heel and hurried off, not willing to talk about it any more. Charlotte still kept most of what she knew or suspected to herself, and she had never heard that any of the gossipers were completely sure as to which woman Joseph was 'secretly' romancing. Charlotte had never spoken to either Joseph or the queen about it since the episode her first summer in Genovia. 

Later that very evening, Charlotte was loitering in the garden, watching for falling stars, when Joseph appeared at her side.

"Lovely night," he commented. 

"Yes. I thought I'd come out to watch the stars. I heard there were to be a record number of falling ones, tonight, and realized that to see them, I'd have to either get right away from the palace, or at the very least behind this hedge." 

"Looking for a star to wish on?" 

"Not really. I'm happy." 

"You're sure? I understand you've been fending off rumours again, Charlotte," he said gravely. 

Charlotte smiled up at him. "I don't mind. It makes me feel ... I don't know ... like I'm somebody, to have people think that I have caught your eye." 

Taking her hands in his, Joseph said, "Charlotte, you ARE somebody, and you have no need of anyone, ESPECIALLY me, to make you a very special person." 

Unable to resist, Charlotte kissed his cheek again, and he squeezed her hands before releasing her. She slipped inside without another word. 

O o O o O o 

The next afternoon, after a hectic throne room session, Charlotte was about to enter the office when she heard the queen speaking coolly. "Joseph, I understand you and Charlotte were seen in the garden late last night." 

Charlotte closed her eyes and prayed for strength, but Joseph's next words lifted the burden of guilt that was settling over her. "Ah," he said, "but, your Majesty, YOU know well the woman I was with ..."

Grinning to herself, Charlotte realized that once again the queen had unwittingly provided her an alibi -- and that she herself had taken the blame for the queen's possible 'indiscretion'!

"Joseph, it's not really fair to Charlotte to use her like this. I feel so guilty ..." 

"Charlotte is fine with this, trust me. I spoke with her last night, just before you came out. If it bothers you this much, though, we COULD bring our friendship out of the shadows, you know. Clarisse, you NEED to take time and give some thought to your needs and YOUR wants as well. Duty to your country doesn't need to completely consume you as a person!" 

"Joseph, I ..." the queen's frustration was obvious in her voice. Suddenly she said, "You know, you're probably right." 

"I am?" 

"You needn't act so stunned," the queen's voice was shaky now. Charlotte could imagine vividly the crooked smile which would be illuminating her face. "You are right once in a while, aren't you?" 

Charlotte heard Joseph's footsteps closing the distance between the two. "I'm right about our love, too," he said forcefully.

"Perhaps," Queen Clarisse agreed. "But I still need time. I MUST wait until Mia is crowned before our relationship can be brought out of the shadows. PLEASE, Joseph!" 

"It's just that's it's so hard and another year and a half is a long time ... but if you give me another kiss to tide me over, I will consider your plea ..." Joseph declared. 

The queen laughed softly, then there was a short silence, and Charlotte heard the unmistakeable sounds of lovers engrossed in each other. She turned to leave, but heard Shades' call for Joseph through her headset. Joseph sighed and said huskily to the queen, "Forgive me, my dear, but Shades is requesting my presence urgently so may we continue this ... discussion ... later?" 

"That thing you speak into IS turned off, isn't it?" Queen Clarisse asked, equally huskily. 

Joseph chuckled. "I made sure of it, my dear. No one will discover our secret because of these security measures." 

O o O o O o


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

The last few months before Princess Mia's twenty-first birthday and arrival in Genovia to live permanently at the palace were very hectic. Queen Clarisse seemed to be becoming more and more tense, but she didn't say anything to Charlotte and Charlotte wouldn't ask. There were quite a few problems in parliament, but although the queen was obviously not happy, there was nothing Charlotte could do to help except keep an eye and an ear out for any untoward situations.

The queen had adopted a white French poodle from the animal shelter in Genovia, and Charlotte had spent much of her time helping the queen train him. Maurice had flourished under the combined attention, and had grown to be a lovely dog who adored the queen and would often sit by her quietly, just nudging her occasionally and whining if he sensed her distress. Queen Clarisse had laughingly remarked that Maurice was almost worse than her lady's maids for 'hovering' over her! 

Queen Clarisse had graciously allowed King Rupert's cousin to work on the plumbing for the suite being prepared for the princess, but all the problems he had caused and continued to cause set the estimated time of completion back more than a month. Charlotte was the one to soften the curt words in the messages the queen sent to the hapless would-be plumber. Throughout the time between Christmas and the princess' arrival, there had been times when the queen had seemed to relax, but they were always short-lived.

In the last week before the princess' arrival, Shades told Charlotte it was obvious that Joseph's presence was needed as the queen had the entire palace in an uproar trying to push the renovations forward in time to finish. "She only seems to listen to Joseph, have you noticed? I tried telling her that those windows were fine, no one would be able to break in, but I don't think she believed me! Can you imagine, she wanted the vines on the wall outside cut down and BARS on the windows of the princess' suite! First of all, the ivy has been there for years and it would be a crime to destroy them, and secondly, bars would just make the princess feel like a prisoner. I mean, really! We have cameras scanning the area constantly. No one will get in or out of that window! I just wish Joseph were here to tell her that." 

"Hmm. You'd better HOPE no one gets in OR out, Shades!" Charlotte grinned. "You just want Joseph here to take the heat off YOU. Never mind. He'll be back with Princess Mia tomorrow. The suite won't be ready, but it'll only be another couple of days." 

"So where will the princess sleep in the meantime?" 

"In the queen's suite." 

"Pyjama party time!" Shades chuckled. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Hardly. The birthday ball is the very first night. I expect they'll be too exhausted to talk after that, not to mention the fact that the queen has to meet with Parliament early the next morning. I can't understand why Viscount Mabrey insisted on having a Parliament meeting that day and so early! He's rather creepy." 

Shades frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh, it's nothing I can put my finger on, but I just have the feeling that he's planning something that is going to upset Queen Clarisse even further. I don't know why, but he unnerves me. I just don't like him." 

"Well, fortunately you don't have much to do with him. So, wanna go out dancing tonight?" 

Charlotte fixed him with a glare. "With all this work to do and things to organize, you honestly think I can take time out to go DANCING?" 

"Well, save me a dance at the birthday ball, then." 

"Right, like WE'RE going to get to dance. Maybe in the hallway. Maybe. See you, Shades." 

O o O o O o 

Events moved very quickly during the first month of Princess Mia's life in Genovia. Charlotte was horrified to hear that the very first morning, Viscount Mabrey had lived up to her uneasy feelings and had challenged the princess' right to the throne. She had watched helplessly as Clarisse's nerves were strained to the utmost, and had tried to offer a bit of support when Joseph had walked away from the queen in the ballroom just two days before the wedding, leaving Queen Clarisse devastated. The very next morning, Charlotte forgot the problems Joseph and the queen were having, however, when she heard the news and rushed to the princess' room to turn on the television where the queen, the princess and Miss Lilly watched in horror as Elsie Kentworthy gleefully spread the scandalous story about the princess and Viscount Mabrey's nephew. 

When Queen Clarisse emerged from the princess' suite later that morning, she asked Charlotte to have Joseph come to her office. Charlotte, knowing Joseph had already packed his bags the night before, said she would see if she could find him, since he was not answering the intercom or pager. As she walked out of the office and into the anteroom, heading for the door, Joseph burst in.

Paying no attention to Charlotte who stepped quickly out of his way, Joseph went into the office and announced to the queen, "I am here to offer my resignation, and to tell you that I am willing to forego a month's wages in lieu of notice. I'm leaving Sunday." 

"So soon? Joseph, no, you can't!" the queen sounded horror-stricken. 

"Are you going to marry me?" 

"I ... if you will stay ..." 

"You know I'm asking you to marry me, Clarisse, not because you're being forced to, in order to stop me from resigning, but because you want to!" 

"Please, Joseph, don't!" the queen's anguished whisper tore through Charlotte's heart. She stood rooted to the floor and unable to move, therefore once again becoming a most unwilling eavesdropper. "I ... I just CAN'T!" 

"Can you tell me you don't feel anything for me?" Joseph's voice was only slightly louder than Queen Clarisse's. 

"Of course I do," she said, "but it's not enough!" 

Despair roughened his voice. "What isn't enough? Your love or mine?" 

Charlotte heard the catch in the queen's breath. "That's not what I meant. Oh, Joseph ... it just won't work," the queen said again. "Not yet!" 

"Why not?" he demanded. 

The queen's voice was husky and urgent. "There are too many obstacles. You know that." 

"I know that the biggest obstacle is your fear of being found out," he said. "Found out that you are not JUST a queen but also a woman, with a woman's needs and desires. Next is your fear that Mia will not have the chance to be queen as you are." 

"Joseph, you HAVE to know she needs my help, especially at a time like this! All this publicity ... and she still has to speak with Andrew to see if the wedding is going on as planned ... If it doesn't, I don't know what Parliament will do, since her thirty days will be up in only three more days. What if they won't accept her as a queen? If she IS still going to marry Andrew, there is so much to do until she is crowned. I can't just abandon her." 

"I am not asking you to abandon your grand-daughter, your Majesty. I am asking you to marry me so that I may share all your burdens openly!" Joseph said. 

"Joseph, please ..." her voice was low and despairing. "I can't deal with this right now! Please, leave me alone."

"If you ask me to leave now, Clarisse, I won't ask you again to marry me, and I will be gone on Sunday. Are you very sure this is what you want?"

"Joseph ..." the queen's voice was even fainter, but she said nothing more.

Joseph strode past Charlotte, not even seeing her. His face was white and drawn. He flung open the door and was gone. At that point, Charlotte became aware of the queen's soft weeping. Knowing she could not interrupt the grief-stricken woman at this time, Charlotte withdrew quietly. Even someone who wasn't normally a crier had a limit, and Charlotte sensed that the queen was beyond hers. Everything that had happened over the last few years had obviously depleted her emotional reserves, and it appeared that soon she wouldn't have enough left to cope with everyday living. 

O o O o O o 

That day, the day before the wedding, was one of the hardest Charlotte had ever lived through. She ached for the queen and the princess, AND for Joseph. She would have liked to talk privately with him, but he had seemingly disappeared. The day of the wedding, Charlotte was afraid he wasn't going to show up at all, but suddenly he was there in the church. She looked closely at him, and realized by the red rims around his eyes that he had not been doing a lot of sleeping. The only time she was close enough to speak to him, however, was to tell him that everything was ready to go. 

It seemed like events after that went by so quickly that in later years it remained a blur. The three main things that stood out for Charlotte were that the princess cancelled her wedding and managed to talk the Parliament into voting to abolish the marriage law for queens, Joseph passed over the reins of the Royal Security to Shades, and Joseph and Queen Clarisse were married. Their marriage was the talk of the country, with some people saying they had known it all along and others claiming complete shock. Rather surprisingly, there were very few people who were scandalized that the queen had married a commoner. Charlotte gathered from some of the maids' discussion in the kitchen that people were saying Queen Clarisse was only royal by marriage, and had only been the Regent until the princess was ready to take the throne. Had the queen been royal by birth, things might have been harder. As it was, Joseph was very highly thought of in Genovia, and had what amounted to be the post next to the Prime Minister in terms of hierarchy when it came to the royal family, so the vast majority of Genovians who cared what was happening in the personal lives of the royals were satisfied. Charlotte almost giggled when she heard some of the maids saying that they had known all along that Joseph and Queen Clarisse loved each other.

Then it was the coronation day. Charlotte was a little concerned with the future, although the princess had assured her she was still required to continue in her capacity as personal assistant to the queen -- at least until someone else had been initiated into the job. Queen Clarisse, when she finally emerged from her suite after her first few days of marriage, had been so happy that Charlotte hadn't dared mention anything to her about her job. She didn't want anything to dim the queen's obvious delight in her life at present. 

Hearing Shades say in her earpiece, "The sparrow is taking off," Charlotte suddenly was overcome with emotion. She couldn't believe an era was ending.

Tears came to her eyes and her voice shook as she managed to say, "The eagle is flying for the last time." 

It was the last time Queen Clarisse was making an entrance as the REIGNING queen of Genovia, and Charlotte could hardly believe that she had been with the queen for five years ... five WONDERFUL years that she wouldn't trade away for anything. She had heard the gossipers saying that the queen's personal assistant had no life of her own, but Charlotte disagreed. She had the life she wanted, and she was very happy she had had it. Perhaps, once things settled down a little, she would even take the time to do some research into her family and see if she could discover any long-lost relatives in Genovia! 

O o O o O o 

That night, as Shades walked Charlotte to her room when everyone else had retired, he said he had overheard Joseph say to Clarisse, "I'm on a mission to kiss every one of your freckles. I expect that if I start now, I might be done by Christmas." 

Charlotte laughed. "Did she have a reply?" 

"Only a question. She asked, 'Then what?' Joe said he would just start all over again. I think it's going to be a long fall ... especially if I keep coming across them as I have been doing this past week!" 

"Poor Shades! I'm sure you'll come up with something," Charlotte patted his shoulder. 

They reached her door, and she opened it, turning to say goodnight.

"Maybe instead of watching those two any more, we should experiment a little ourselves?" Shades asked, surprisingly hesitant. 

"Experiment?" 

"Hmm." He pulled her closer and his lips touched hers gently once, then again, then again.

The kisses were chaste as kisses go, but the contact made her head swim and chaste might have become unchaste in short order had not Charlotte retained enough presence of mind to pull back before things got too steamy. "Umm, Shades ... I think maybe we've experimented enough for the evening. It's really late ..." 

He sighed. "You're just lucky I'm exhausted from the last few days, or I'd try to change your mind." 

Charlotte laughed and kissed his cheek. "Get moving, Shades! I think your exhaustion has numbed your brain. This is ME here, remember? Not one of your girlfriends! Just me -- plain, ordinary Charlotte! Off you go!" 

Grumbling good-naturedly, Shades took his leave, turning back to say, "If you WEREN'T ordinary, Charlotte, I wouldn't be able to even THINK about you like this!" 

"Oh, I don't know," Charlotte tried to suppress her regret that he had picked up on the 'ordinary' and ignored the 'plain'. Not that she WANTED him to admire her, but still ... "You're the royal Head of Security. Look who the LAST Head of Security married!" 

"I think Queen Mia is already spoken for, by the looks between her and Lord Nicholas tonight!" Shades said hastily. "Nope, I don't want to have anything to do with royals on a PERSONAL level, thank you very much! I'm just the security guard, and nothing more! Goodnight, Charlotte!" 

"G'night, Shades." 

She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, trying to suppress her wish that Shades found her attractive. She shouldn't CARE about him like this! He was her best friend here in Genovia, not her boyfriend! Suppressing a sigh, Charlotte heard a tap on the door. She jumped, then opened it again.

Shades grinned down at her. "And just for the record, you're NOT plain, Charlotte, you're actually very lovely!" He leaned in and kissed her once more, then strode down the corridor whistling, leaving a bemused Charlotte standing in her doorway looking after him. 

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six - FINAL 

_ Once again, I would like to thank Denise and Kathy for their inestimable help in getting this part worked out and actually FINISHED. Any discrepancies and stupidities are mine alone!_

Things were rather relaxed for a short time following the coronation. Charlotte, since Queen Clarisse was ostensibly on her honeymoon and Queen Mia was kept busy reading her grandmother's notes from years back as well as taking time to visit with her family for the few days they had left in Genovia, found herself at rather loose ends. She took Maurice for numerous walks in the vast gardens of the palace, and more often than not was also accompanied by Shades who complained with a smile that since his other charges were otherwise occupied indoors and quite safe, he had to watch Charlotte, who insisted on being outside and out of the range of the surveillance cameras. 

One late night, in a weak moment after walking in the rose garden and smelling the intoxicating scent from the flowers, Charlotte shyly invited him into her room. 

"'I thought you'd never ask,'" Shades grinned, quoting Joseph. 

Charlotte smiled back, recognizing the quote. As they stepped inside, Shades' hand felt warm on her shoulder, then his mouth descended on hers, and she was lost in the delicious sensations aroused by the touch of his lips on hers and the warmth radiating from his body. 

When he finally lifted his head, Charlotte struggled to breathe again. "You kiss well," she almost stammered, then flushed hotly. What an idiotic thing to say! Why was she so tongue-tied around Shades NOW? Just because of a few kisses? He was going to think she was ... 

"Stop analysing, and enjoy!" he ordered, grinning at her before swooping down to capture her mouth with his again. 

This time, he took the kiss deeper, and Charlotte was clutching at his shoulders, gasping for breath by the time he raised his head again. 

"Oh, my!" was all she could say. Then she frowned at him. "Why are you smiling?" 

"Because of the way you make me feel." 

"The way I make YOU feel? How is that?" 

He grinned at her. "You know. I feel like I'm ten feet tall. My heart is pounding like a jackhammer. I feel like I could leap high buildings in a single bound." 

"You feel like Superman?" Charlotte teased, but her smile was tremulous. She was nervous and excited and aroused all at once. 

"With you, I do," and Shades proceeded to kiss her cheeks, her nose, and the corners of her mouth. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this?" he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. 

"No. How long?" She arched closer to him, hardly daring to believe she was acting like this with SHADES! He was her best friend ... not ... She couldn't complete the sentence. Not the way she was feeling as his hands lightly caressed her shoulders, and his lips teased hers. She caught back a moan as his mouth nibbled her earlobe. 

"From the moment I first saw you. I just wouldn't admit it to myself right away." 

"Why not?" Charlotte was finding it harder to think, and her hands were entangling themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Because ... does it really matter?" now Shades' voice was beginning to sound hoarse. 

"No. I just wondered if it was because you've been with so many women ..." 

"Charlotte!" he pulled back, shocked, then realized she was teasing him. 

He kissed her seriously, then, and she kissed him back, holding him tightly as if she thought he might try to escape. His kisses were even more arousing than she had ever thought kisses could be. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, obviously holding himself back. 

Charlotte breathed, "Shades, I'm way past want and into need right now!" 

A soft chuckle was his only reply, then he clicked off the light and led her to her room. 

O o O o O o 

The next morning, Charlotte opened her eyes to find herself still in the circle of Shades' arms and to see him studying her thoughtfully. "Good morning," she whispered, not moving. 

"I hope so," was his response. "After last night, I should think this entire WEEK will be good! No, make that the entire year!" 

Her lips trembled into a faint smile. "So you don't regret it?" 

"Hardly. Do you?" 

"Not a chance." 

"I'm not sure I want to move, though." Shades grimaced slightly. 

"Hmmm," Charlotte nodded slightly. "I know what you mean." 

"We should probably get up. I'd hate to be caught coming out of your room. I think I'll make sure later today that the camera doesn't point down this hall very often." 

"You mean you don't mind if the bogeyman comes in and carries me off?" Charlotte pretended indignation. "Gee, thanks, Shades!" 

He chuckled, then pulled her closer, his hand running over her back. "Actually, Charlotte, my dear, I plan to make sure PERSONALLY that you are safe and secure. If you will allow me the privilege, of course." 

"Hmm," she snuggled in, "that's definitely worth thinking about." 

Just then the palace intercom by her bed buzzed loudly. Sighing, she rolled over and answered it. "Yes?" 

"Charlotte? It's, umm, Lionel. Queen Clarisse has asked for you to come to her suite right now. She said you're usually at work by now, but no one could find you, so I volunteered to phone to see if you had slept in. Umm, you don't happen to know where Shades is, by any chance, do you? Because Joseph was looking for him, too, for some other reason. I can't remember, now. Oh, crap!" Both Charlotte and Shades heard something smash. "Anyway," Lionel continued, "I just thought I'd let you know ... Oh, oh, here comes Joseph now, I've got to get this mess cleaned up. I dropped my cup of coffee ... gotta go!" Lionel spoke so quickly and nervously that Charlotte barely had time to murmur a response before he hung up. 

Sitting up, holding the sheet around her, Charlotte looked over at the clock, then almost shrieked, "It's ten o'clock in the morning!" 

Both scrambled up and into their clothes, Shades muttering that he had never slept in so late before. Just before they left her room, he grinned at her as he touched her nose lightly and said, "Well, you've got to admit, if I REALLY thought you plain and ordinary, you'd have been up at your usual time this morning." 

Charlotte pushed him out of the room, trying unsuccessfully to frown at him. "Get moving!" Inwardly she was delighted by his words. He obviously truly liked her. Dared she hope he LOVED her? Rather startled by that random thought, Charlotte continue to ponder her relationship with Shades as she made her way to the queen's suite. When she had first come to Genovia, she had come for a job, not to find a boyfriend. She slightly shook her head, remember how she had once even thought of JOSEPH that way. Not seriously, of course, but, well, he was kind to her. 

She had had a few boyfriends at university, of course, but no serious relationships. None had survived the few fumbling attempts at consummation. She had grown to LIKE Shades a great deal, and had never expected the liking to turn into something stronger. Yet it had. Shades was the best friend she had ever had, and now, especially after last night, she found she wanted more. She wanted assurance that he would be best friends with her forever, that he would LOVE her forever, despite her mother's view that love was over-rated. For the first time, she truly understood Joseph's words to Queen Clarisse that she was his to cherish always, that they could bring their friendship out of the shadows and love one another openly. Like Queen Clarisse, Charlotte was feeling cherished this morning, and didn't want to think of losing Shades. Yet, how did Shades feel? Charlotte wished suddenly she had a girlfriend to talk these things over with. 

The nearer she drew to Queen Clarisse's suite, the more filled with trepidation Charlotte became. If she was told either that her services were no longer needed or that Queen Mia wasn't happy about her work, Charlotte was afraid she might have to return to the States. Joseph met her outside the former queen's suite. 

"Lionel said you were looking for Shades!" Charlotte said, trying to smile. 

Her smile wasn't returned. "I found him. I was REALLY looking for you, and Lionel had tracked you down." Joseph opened the door for her, his face grave, and suddenly worry almost overwhelmed her. 

"What's going on?" she whispered through stiff lips. She was horribly afraid that somehow she and Shades had been seen, and now she was going to fired and sent back to the States in disgrace. 

"Lord Palimore is here." he said. 

Charlotte gulped and tried to think of what she might have done to offend the elderly gentleman. 

"You'll be fine, Charlotte," Joseph touched her arm lightly. "He just wants to talk with you. Come in." 

Wondering why Lord Palimore could possibly want to talk with HER, Charlotte stepped into the queen's sitting room. The queen was sitting on a loveseat, and Lord Palimore was pacing in front of the fireplace. He swivelled to face Charlotte, and she lowered her eyes when she realized he was studying her intently. 

"Ah, Charlotte! I'm so glad Joseph found you." Queen Clarisse smiled and pointed to a chair. "Please, sit down." 

Joseph led an uneasy Charlotte to the chair and seated her, then went to stand behind his wife. Queen Clarisse glanced at Lord Palimore, and he nodded, then returned to his perusal of Charlotte's face. The queen cleared her throat and Charlotte started almost imperceptibly, then concentrated on looking at the queen and trying to ignore Lord Palimore. "Charlotte," the queen began, "You know Lord Palimore, do you not?" 

"I've seen him, your Majesty." Charlotte nodded to him. "Lord Palimore." 

"It appears that he thinks you look familiar, and he would like to ask you some questions about your family." Queen Clarisse spoke gently. 

"My ... my family?" Charlotte's eyes grew wide as she looked at the man. "You really think you know my family?" 

"If my guess is right, my dear, you are my grand-daughter," Lord Palimore said. "My first wife and I had a daughter ..." his voice cracked, and he turned away abruptly to hide his emotion. 

Queen Clarisse smoothly continued the story for him. "Their daughter ran away from home when she was seventeen, after becoming pregnant and refusing to name the father. Lord Palimore and his wife were understandably upset ..." 

Lord Palimore interrupted, "We were incredibly stupid, Queen Clarisse should be saying. I sincerely regret our actions now, and have since Giselle's death twenty-five years ago. We threw our daughter out, and told her she was no longer our daughter and we didn't want to have anything to do with her, since she had disgraced her family so badly. You ... You look very like my daughter, Charlotte. Tell me, if I may ask, what was your mother's name?" 

"Jeanne ..." Charlotte was dazed. 

His eyes closed, and Charlotte could see tears beginning to seep from beneath the lids. "She kept her middle name. Does ... does this look anything like her?" Lord Palimore handed Charlotte a picture, and Charlotte bit her lip as she found herself looking at the young girl she KNEW had been her mother. 

"Clarisse, my dear, I believe this is our cue to leave the room," Joseph bent over his wife. She seemed about to protest, but then she rose and the two left. 

Charlotte, tears forming in her eyes, finally looked back up at Lord Palimore, seeing the tears brimming in his. In a moment she was up out of her chair, her arms tightly around him as he hugged her close. 

O o O o O o 

The news spread rapidly throughout the palace, and then across Genovia, that Charlotte Kutaway, personal assistant to the queen, was also the grand-daughter of Lord Palimore. Many stories circulated, some of them wild and crazy, some of them close to the truth, but no one who actually KNEW the truth would say a word. Although Lord Palimore wanted her to come and live with him and Lady Palimore, Charlotte had demurred, wanted to stay where she felt more comfortable. Queen Mia had begged her to stay on to help her, and had been the one to encourage Charlotte to agree to Lord Palimore's request that she take his place in parliament. 

In spite of her happiness at having found some family, Charlotte was annoyed that Shades appeared to be a little disgruntled and a bit stand-offish being that she was now known to be the grand-daughter of a lord. Indeed, at times it seemed as if Shades was being extra cocky and outrageous in the hopes of driving Charlotte away. 

One day just two weeks later, they happened to be standing together watching the dancing at one of the balls. As it was the first time Charlotte had attended a ball as an invited guest instead of as the queen's assistant, she was rather at loose ends. She had danced with her grandfather, then stood and talked to Lady Palimore for a while. Lady Palimore had taken Charlotte under her wing, claiming she saw the younger woman as an adopted grand-daughter, and Charlotte had revelled in her attention. Then Lord and Lady Palimore had become involved in a conversation with others, and Charlotte had taken the opportunity to walk over to Shades for a moment. 

Seeing Joseph and Queen Clarisse swing by, Shades now asked abruptly, "Do you think Joseph and Queen Clarisse, you know ... did it? Before they were married?" 

"Do you think they are human, like us?" Charlotte asked wryly. She wondered if he had hoped to shock her. 

"Joseph is. I was never sure about the queen, myself. I mean, being royal and all ..." 

"Being royal doesn't mean you get away with not being human. You saw how the queen suffered when she thought Joseph was going to leave, didn't you?" 

"No. I only saw how HE was suffering because she wouldn't be open and above-board about their relationship. That's the trouble with women, you're often sneaky and deceiving ..." 

"Shades!" Charlotte interrupted him, feeling horribly hurt that he had included her in the 'sneaky and deceiving' part, but not willing to explore his inclusion right then. Instead, she concentrated on his words about Joseph and Queen Clarisse. "You can't be serious! She felt she COULDN'T let everyone know how they felt about each other because of the von Troken's. They'd have jumped all over her and the princess if they'd felt that Genovia was not in the best of hands. You KNOW that. And Viscount Mabrey would have made his move a lot sooner, putting Lord Nicolas on the throne the moment he turned twenty-one. Think where Genovia would have been THEN -- with Viscount Mabrey in charge! Oh, I know he SAID Nicholas would be king, but he planned to be the power behind the throne, and you needn't think otherwise! Just being a member of the royal family doesn't cut you off from the rest of the world. Queen Clarisse is human, all right." 

"Well, maybe. But she's not royal by birth anyway. She just married into it. That's different." 

"Queen Mia IS royal by birth. You don't think she is human?" 

"There's something about her ..." Shades' voice trailed off. 

Charlotte laughed. She couldn't help herself. "Oh, really, Shades, I just don't believe you!" 

"Well, I don't want to talk about royals any more. They give me the creeps, to be honest. I don't know how Joseph ever got the nerve to even THINK about the queen that way, let alone kiss her in the beginning. It's easy for Lord Nicholas since he's practically royal himself. No, I'm glad to be just a regular commoner, with ..." his voice trailed off and he turned away to watch the dancers again. 

"With ...?" Charlotte prompted him. 

"Nothing." 

For a moment, Charlotte stared at him, and he resolutely kept his face averted. Then she said, slowly, "It's because of my mother, isn't it? That's why you don't treat me the same way you did before. And you blame me for not telling you, which is why you say all women are sneaky and deceiving. Shades, I swear, I did not know who my mother really was until just two weeks ago! Really, I'm the same person I always WAS!" 

Reluctantly Shades looked at her, his face sheepish. "I think this is a moment when, if we were in a movie, I'd shuffle my feet and say, 'Aww, shucks, Ma'am, I ain't saying nothin' right.' The truth is, Charlotte, I, well, I guess maybe I'm a little ... scared." 

"Scared? Of what?" 

"Well, of ... us. You're now Lady Charlotte. Lord Palimore's grand-daughter. I'm still just Shades. Known only by my nickname. No last name. Like Joseph, you know? Just a nobody, really." 

"And who did Joseph marry?" Charlotte interjected. 

"That's different." 

"Yes. He married a queen. I'm not sure what your point is, Shades. You know your family. You yourself are very well known in Genovia now as the Royal Head of Security. You're not a stranger with no last name at all. All I know for sure is that you seem to suddenly be carrying a big chip on your shoulder. I'm not sure I like you when you act like this. This isn't YOU, Shades!" 

He was about to say something, when suddenly Lord Harmony was standing before them, bowing to Charlotte. "Lady Charlotte? May I have this dance?" 

Charlotte looked at Shades. His face hardened, and he bowed slightly, "My lady. Lord Harmony is waiting." With that, he walked away. 

Putting her hand in Lord Harmony's, Charlotte allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, but all the time she felt as though she was drowning in misery. She wondered if she could find Queen Clarisse and ask to be excused from the rest of the ball, but when the dance was over, Lord Harmony led her over to another gentleman standing near an alcove. "Lady Charlotte, this is Prince Connor, King Rupert's younger brother. Your highness, this is Lady Charlotte, grand-daughter of Lord Palimore." 

"Your highness," Charlotte sank down in a curtsey, her mind whirling. She had HEARD of this man, but had never met him. It was rumoured that he hadn't been seen in Genovia since Prince Philippe's baptism as a baby! Why was he here now, and why had he so obviously requested to meet HER? 

"My lady." He kissed her fingers, staring deeply into her eyes. 

Nervously Charlotte looked away, and happened to catch Queen Clarisse's gaze as she danced by with Joseph. Instantly the queen stopped dancing and, still holding Joseph's hand, approached the other couple. "Connor! I didn't expect to see you here!" 

"Do you ever expect to see me, sweet sister-in-law-that-was?" he grinned, bowing to her. Straightening up, he held out his hand to Joseph. "I'm Rupert's black sheep younger brother, Connor. You must be Joseph. I've heard a great deal about you." 

Shaking the hand held out, Joseph smiled rather thinly. "And I you, your highness." 

"Please, call me Connor." 

"Why are you here, Connor?" demanded Queen Clarisse, putting a hand out automatically to detain Charlotte who was considering slipping unobtrusively away. "Why are you bothering Lady Charlotte?" 

"On the contrary, Clarisse, I am not bothering her. I heard the news, of course ... and I had to come." 

"The news?" Queen Clarisse's eyes darted to Joseph for an instant. 

"No, no, not THAT news!" chuckled the prince. "No, my old friend Harmony told me about Lord Palimore's long-lost grand-daughter." 

The queen's eyes widened. She looked from Prince Connor to Charlotte, then back to the prince. After a short pause, she drew a sharp breath and said, "I think we should all go in the alcove to discuss this." 

"As you wish," agreed the prince. "After you, ladies." 

By now, Charlotte's stomach was roiling. She obediently followed the queen into the alcove, but she wished fervently she could run away. She wished Shades could be with her. But Shades didn't even LIKE her any more -- simply because she was Lord Palimore's grand-daughter! And what did this ... this PRINCE have to do with her? 

Just then, she felt a hand on her arm, and Joseph murmured to her, "I'll get him, Charlotte. I do believe you might need him." 

"Him?" she turned in puzzlement, just in time to see Joseph sharply beckon Shades. 

"Your Majesty? Sirs? My lady ..." Shades entered, rather taken aback to see the small enclave standing in the alcove. He obviously had no idea who Prince Connor was either. 

"It is because she IS your lady, I believe, that I thought you should be here," muttered Joseph to Shades, just loud enough for Charlotte to hear, too. "Am I right, Shades? Charlotte IS your lady?" 

"Well ..." now Shades had a slightly abashed look on his face. "I had hoped she was ..." 

Charlotte tossed her head, forgetting the presence of the others. "In your dreams," she announced briskly. 

Shades frowned at her. "What does that mean?" 

"If you don't mind," Queen Clarisse recalled them all to the matter at hand. "Connor ...?" Joseph stepped closer to his wife, and put his hand on the small of her back in his characteristic fashion 

The prince bowed again, his eyes on Charlotte. "I have every reason to believe, based on what I have heard that you are ...well, my daughter." He ignored Queen Clarisse's gasp. "Yes, and seeing you know, my dear, I really do think that I am your father. If all had gone as your mother and I planned, you would, even now, be known as Princess Charlotte." 

"Ah, man ..." Charlotte vaguely heard Shades' low groan through the swirling darkness that suddenly descended on her. Next thing she knew, she was blinking up at Shades and realized she was being completely supported by him. His arms were around her, holding her upright. "Don't bother saying, 'where am I?'" Shades grumbled at her. "You're in my arms, and if I have my way, you'll stay here forever. In a manner of speaking, of course. Now, if you want to ask, 'who am I?', I'm with you." Then he looked up. "Just who are you, sir? Besides saying you're her father and making her faint dead away like that." 

Faintly amused, Prince Connor smiled at him. "I think I like you, and I don't even know you! But I like how you obviously care for ... for my daughter." There was a catch in his voice, but no one said anything when he paused for a brief moment. "I am Prince Connor. King Rupert was my big brother. Rupert was the perfect one of the family. I was the wild son, the one my father despaired of reforming. In my late teens, I became involved with Lady Marie Jeanne, Lord Palimore's daughter. We got to know each other extremely well, fell in love and planned to be married. Unfortunately, my parents had already chosen my bride, and I had to abandon poor Marie Jeanne. I had no idea she was pregnant, however, when I left her." His compassionate eyes were on Charlotte, and she swallowed hard, fighting the disbelief that was still swirling around her brain. "Had I known, you may be sure that I would not have married Gwen Mabrey, arranged marriage or no! I suspected, of course, when I heard that Marie Jeanne had run away just a month after I was married and left Genovia for Liechtenstein, but I could find no trace of her. Now I know that she moved to America and changed her name as well. When Harmony told me the news, that Charlotte was Marie Jeanne's daughter, I knew she had to be mine as well." 

Charlotte continued to lie comfortably against Shades, feeling his heart thudding under her cheek. She closed her eyes, and wished this was all a dream, that she and Shades were alone in her bed... She didn't WANT to be the daughter of a prince! She simply wanted to be Shades' wife! If this was true, if she was really a princess, Shades would never have anything to do with her again! 

Just then, Queen Mia walked in. "Excuse me, but I just now realized a number of my guests are gathered in here! Shades? Is something wrong with Charlotte? Err, I mean, Lady Charlotte. Sorry, Charlotte, I keep forgetting." Then she stared again at Prince Connor. "I ... you look a little familiar." 

Prince Connor bowed to her. "I am your great-uncle, Mia. Your grandfather was my brother. And Lord Nicholas is my nephew, since my late wife was his aunt on his father's side. You may call me Uncle Connor. Oh, and Charlotte is my daughter, therefore she is actually Princess Charlotte." 

Charlotte struggled to remain standing upright, grateful for Shades' supporting arms around her. She saw Queen Mia's mouth drop open. "Charlotte's a PRINCESS? SHUT UP! This is WONDERFUL news!" 

"I'm not so sure Charlotte is of the same opinion," Prince Connor said dryly. "I have yet to hear her reaction. I SAW the faint, of course." He sighed when Queen Clarisse made a faint derisive sound in her throat. "She IS my daughter, Clarisse. I WOULD have married Marie Jeanne, but Father wouldn't hear of it. He had arranged to have Gwen and I married about the same time he arranged to have you and Rupert married. And we both know how many arranged marriages turn out." 

"Rupert was my best friend!" Queen Clarisse hissed. "You barely tolerated Gwen!" 

"Could you have tolerated her brother, Arthur, had you married HIM?" the prince retorted. "She was just like him." 

Queen Clarisse recoiled slightly at the thought, and Queen Mia and Joseph both instinctively stepped closer to support her. 

"I had to marry Gwen to please Father, to try to make peace with our families. I cried at our wedding, but was forced to dance. I wanted to dance at her funeral, not cry. Not meaning any disrespect, of course!" he added hastily. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm getting lonely for family. You know Gwen and I had no children. I must say, I'm incredibly delighted to have found out about Charlotte, and I do hope that she will be delighted to get to know me a little better. Many women would love to be a princess of Genovia." 

Shades suddenly spoke up, and everyone could hear the scepticism in his voice. "Charlotte doesn't even KNOW you! What if she doesn't want to be a princess? What if she doesn't want to acknowledge YOU as her father?" He shook his head. "I just don't understand. It seems to me that the main advantages in being royal are doing WHAT you want, WHEN you want and WITH WHOM you want! Charlotte can do that right now, as plain, ordinary ..." He stopped, and his hands tightened on Charlotte as he looked down at her and smiled suddenly. "I'm sorry, darling. You are not at all plain and CERTAINLY not ordinary. My mistake." Then he glanced back at Prince Connor, almost defiantly. "Charlotte can be whatever she wants to be, and WHOEVER she wants to be, and she'll be with ME, if I'm lucky, for the rest of our lives. I think you should just ... take a hike, or do whatever it is you royals do, and let her have some time to think about all this, and decide what SHE wants to do and who SHE wants to be." 

At that moment, Lord Palimore walked in, followed by his wife. He looked around the group, then banged his cane on the ground, harrumphed and said gruffly to Shades, "The way you're holding her, I hope you plan to make an honest woman out of my Charlotte, Sir!" 

Taken aback at being called sir, Shades nevertheless answered firmly, "Charlotte is the most honest woman I know, Lord Palimore. I don't NEED to make her any more honest. But if you are asking if I am planning to marry her, I can tell you that that is my greatest desire in life right now." 

Charlotte suddenly felt waves of joy washing over her. He really DIDN'T seem to mind who her parents were anymore. Could it be that he truly cared for her as a person? Was he at last understanding ...? 

"Hmph." Lord Palimore snorted. "Spoken with the silver tongue undoubtedly learned at your father's knee in Hollywood. Marshall always COULD talk the hind end off a donkey!" 

"Ah, but it was spoken with truth and love, sir," Shades said, tightening his arms around Charlotte. 

"And of course you were planning to ask my permission to marry her?" 

"Lord Palimore ..." Prince Connor began. 

Shades interrupted them both. "No, sir. Nor yours." He looked at Lord Palimore first, then at the prince. "Only Charlotte. I'm just going to ask Charlotte. She's the only one who matters in this discussion. And I'll ask her when we're alone." He looked down at her and she smiled back at him, knowing what her answer would be. She continued to lean on him for support now, loving the feel of his arms around her, not because she needed it, but because she wanted it. 

"Hmph," Lord Palimore said again. Then he growled at Prince Connor, "I stood just outside and listened. For a while. I'd love to hold you responsible for me losing my daughter, but I can't. I did that on my own, and I've suffered for it for many years. I guess that, even though I wish I didn't need to, I DO have to hold you responsible for giving me a grand-daughter. But that doesn't mean I have to like you." He scowled. "Now that you've dropped your little bombshell, I think you should ... take a hike, as my grandson-in-law-to-be has already suggested!" 

Queen Mia smothered a giggle at the old man's uncharacteristic use of slang, but Charlotte, her heart overflowing with happiness, suddenly knew she had to forgive the man who had fathered her so carelessly all those years ago, but who now, for whatever reason, wanted to try to make it up to her. She had no idea yet if she WOULD accept the title of 'princess', but it didn't really matter anymore. He had cared for her enough to come and inform her once HE knew the truth. 

Then Joseph grinned again. "Isn't it nice to know that Charlotte is really Mia's cousin? First cousin once removed, I believe. She's also Nicholas' cousin, even if it IS only by marriage. And to think I once wanted to hang him by his toes in the courtyard!" 

"Oh, tosh! Speaking of Nicholas, I'd better go find him, or he'll be wanting to hang ME by my toes!" said Queen Mia. 

"TOSH?" Queen Clarisse stared at her grand-daughter. "When did you start saying that?" 

Queen Mia grinned impishly. "When you wouldn't let me say 'he ...'" 

"MIA!" 

Queen Mia laughed. She was about to leave when suddenly Lionel poked his head in through the curtain, and, oblivious to the frowns directed at him, stepped in, smiling at Queen Clarisse. "Is everything all right here?" 

"Queen Mia!" Lord Palimore barked, and they all jumped. Queen Mia looked at him inquiringly. "I trust you are aware of what is happening to the Heads of Security around here. One married the queen. The next is going to marry my grand-daughter, the princess. I'd like you to tell me that you are not planning to marry Lionel here! After all, it's not YOU he idolizes, is it?" 

Everyone but Lionel had known of the young man's crush on Queen Clarisse -- unbeknownst to poor Lionel, stories of his adoration of her had been circulating the palace and, apparently, Parliament as well. It was impossible to stop from grinning at Lord Palimore's dry comments. Charlotte hadn't thought her grandfather was ever awake enough to take notice of such a small thing, but he was continually surprising her. 

Lionel flushed deeply. "Oh, sir, I'm not Head of Security yet, and no, sir, I don't want to marry Queen MIA, I mean, I don't love HER, I mean, I'm too young to marry ..." Continuing to stammer, he backed out of the alcove. 

"We can all learn something from you, Lord Palimore!" Joseph grinned, clapping the Lord on the shoulder and ignoring the pained look the older man gave him. 

Queen Mia laughed and exited the room, followed by Joseph and Queen Clarisse, arm in arm. Lord Palimore stared at Prince Connor for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "Connor," he growled. "I hate to be in your debt." 

"Likewise," Prince Connor said, shaking the hand firmly. "But it is Charlotte who concerns me most now." 

"True." conceded Lord Palimore. Then he looked at his wife. "My dear, shall we retire? I find I can't stay up as late as I used to. Good night, Charlotte, my dear. Shades, be good to her." 

"Always, my Lord." 

"I always liked you, you know," Lord Palimore suddenly confided. "From the moment I first met you, you know, I thought Joseph was right to groom you to be the next Head of ..." 

"Come along, dear," Lady Palimore took her husband's arm firmly, interrupting his conversational flow. "It's late." 

Lord and Lady Palimore went out of the alcove too, leaving Shades, Charlotte and Prince Connor. Charlotte disentangled herself from Shades' embrace and approached the prince shyly. "I'm sorry I reacted as I did when you told me who I was and who you were." 

He smiled faintly. "And I'm sorry I had to do it that way. In fact, I'd say I was sorry I had to do it at all, but once my friend Lord Harmony told me of your existence, I just couldn't resist coming to see you. You are beautiful, my dear. You resemble your mother a great deal, but you have a little of me in you, too. Your eyes. They're like MY mother's. Be happy, my dear, in your new life, whatever you choose it to be. I DO hope to meet with you again." 

"Thank you." Charlotte watched as he left, then turned to Shades, stepping in to his embrace as if she had been doing it all her life. She did indeed have a new life to live ... and she wanted to live it as a member of the Genovian Parliament for her grand-father and, yes, even as a princess for her father, but most of all, she wanted to live it with Shades by her side as her husband, best friend and lover. Forever. 

THE END at last! 


End file.
